Blood
by Kindred01
Summary: What has Voldemort done to Harry Harry/Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

He ran after the mad woman, who laughed at the heart broken boy, Harry had tears running down his face as he threw a spell at her, she fell and was unable to stand "My lord please." She beg reaching out behind the boy who stood in front of her, Harry took her wand and snapped before looking at Voldemort, there was a shock in the teen's face as he look at Voldemort, he looked like the older version of himself from the diary, his eyes still red as blood as he stood there in a black muggle suit

"So much anger in you Harry." He smirked, the teen didn't say a word, he just gripped his wand tighter in his hand

"My lord help, the brat snapped my wand."Bellatrix said as he pulled her felt over to him, Voldemort flickered his eyes over to Bellatrix and smiled before looking back at Harry, he snatched the boy's wrist and pulled him closer to him, Harry tried to push him away

"Get off me!" He screamed, The Dark Lord, held the teen closer to him and grabbed Harry's chin and held it in place as he pushed his lips against the teens.

Shivers of pull made Harry stop his struggling and he grabbed the man's arms, the teen looked open his mouth a let out a moan, letting Voldemort slide his tongue into the boy's mouth. Pulling back Voldemort smiled at Harry as he moved down the teen's neck and kisses his the skin before he bite down on the smooth skin, Harry let out a scream as he felt the fangs sink into his neck. Harry tried to pull himself free as felt himself become woozy, Voldemort pull back and looked down at the limp boy in him arms, Harry let his unfocused eyes look up into the man's face, blood now covered his lips and chin "Wh…What's…"

"What's happing?" Voldemort said with a smile "I found away to stay immortal, vampires are very helpful brings if you offer something they want and it wasn't that hard to figure out what they wanted, but the best way to say immortal is to find my chosen and that my dear sweet boy is you." He leaned down so his mouth was next to Harry's ear and whispered "Your mine now."

Dumbledore arrived in time to see Voldemort pick up the now unconscious teen "Tom don't do this!" The old man begs

"To late for that Albus, the Harry Potter you know is dead." He laughed as he disappeared from sight with Harry in his arm. Dumbledore, stood there blinking at the empty hall, apart from Bellatrix lying on the floor in her own blood, it seem that Voldemort has sliced her throat at let her bleed to death. He recognised what Voldemort has become and what he was planning with Harry

"Oh dear god!"

When Harry woke up he was in a large hall room, he was on the floor lying on some furs, he sittings up and rubs his eyes, when he realised he could see without glasses, he blinked around the large hall, the floors were a gleaming, you could see the walls in the floor refection, the room has a warm comforting glow. Harry's eyes locked onto a goblet on the floor, he crawled off the furs over to the goblet, he hasn't realised he was naked at this point as he felt comfortable and warm, he moved over slowly and peeked into the goblet and saw red liquid looking back at him, he looked around the hall before picked it up, he sniffs it and then lowers his mouth to the cups edge and takes a mouth full and swallows, he winced and shakes his head, but something made him drink the rest.

Voldemort watches Harry as he drunk the blood he left for him, he smiled as the boy put the goblet down, and Harry gasped and arched his back and fell to the floor, he walks over to the boy, his footsteps clicking the hall, Harry was on the floor writhing in pain as the blood started to fill his senses, once Harry stopped moving and laid on the floor, Voldemort knelt beside him and smiled "It hurts I should have told you, the first drink is a bitch, but it just your body getting use to it." He tells the teen, who looks up at him, his green eyes seem darker but brighter at the same time; his hair was a little longer and had more of a shin "You look even more beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

While Harry slept, Voldemort set work planning his attack on the school and the Ministry again, but at the top of his list was 'KILL DUMBLEDORE' he smiled as he put his papers away, he looked up to see a tall thing man standing by his fire place, he raised an eye brow at the man and leaned back in his chair "We talked about your popping in with warning?" Voldemort said, the brunette smiled and turned his head side ways

"Can't a master come and visit one of his students." The vampire chuckled, turning his head towards Voldemort "I see you have picked up a beauty last night?" He hummed, Voldemort's eyes darken at the way the man talked about Harry, and he knew what this vampire was like.

"That beauty is mine." Voldemort said as he stood up and walked over to the counter and started to pour them a drink

"Can't I look? He is beautiful." He smiled letting his fangs glisten in the fire's light

"I know you when you say look, you mean fuck!"

"Yes, I would like to sink my fangs into him." He chuckled again, this time Tom smiled to

"Maybe one day." He said as he handed him his drink

"To one day."

"To one day."

The dark hair boy turned on his side under the cool dark silk sheets, his could feel his body buzz and tingle, Harry opens his eyes and bolted up right "You're a wake, good, I was worried." He turned his head to see Voldemort looking at him, the teen pulled up to the head board, bring his knees to his chest; he looked wide eye at the man

"W…What am I doing here!" Yelled at vampire in front of him, the dark Lord smiled as he moved closer to the bed, he sat down and held his hand out, Harry looked at the pale hand out in front of him, he then watched as his other hand moved across with a dagger in his hand, he pressed the sliver blade to his wrist and slice. Harry watched as the blood started to pool to the surface of the pale skin and then started to drip down the side and onto the bed "What are you doing?" Harry said softly as he started to feel a hunger ach in his body, the smell of bitter copper filled his nostrils and it made him shiver,

"You need to feed, you have to keep your strength up your a new born and need to be fed lot at to keep the insanity away." He whispered as he let his other hand tangled in Harry's jet black hair, Harry looked up at him

"I…I can't." He whispered

"Yes you can." Voldemort said, Harry warped his hands around the Dark Lord's wrists and latched his mouth on the cut and let his tongue lap at the blood, Voldemort closed his eyes as he let the boy drink his blood "Good boy Harry, ummm that's it." He purred, the wound closed up and Harry pulled back licking the blood of his lips.

The teen wore clothes fit for royalty in the vampire court; he stood in front of the vampire and frowned as he looked at him "I think I liked you out of your clothes." Voldemort said with a chuckle, Harry growled at him,

"I have a question will I age any more than this or be doomed to be 14 forever and stuck with a perv?" Harry growled as he watched Voldemort check him

"You will age until your 17." He tells him as he slaps Harry's rear

"I say again perv." A rich laugh made Harry turned to face another man at the end of the hall, he grinned at Harry and walked over to them

"Harry this is the man who sired me, I call him Michael but you can call him…." Harry looked up at the man, and then cocked his head to the side

"Sirius?"

"Hey kiddo." The teen dropped his jaw and ran at him and started hitting him, Voldemort looked at how Harry reacted, he screamed and punched the man on the floor, and pink tears flood his eyes.

Tom looped his arms around Harry and pulled him off Sirius, the teen pulled himself free and walked away crying, Sirius sat up and looked at where Harry was running off out the hall "I really didn't think that through did I?"

"You think Sirius you let the boy believe that you died."

"You planed that part Tom, your a fault just as much as I am, now I have to talk to my godson and then speak to a werewolf…I'm a dead vampire." He said going to find Harry.

Harry lay in the room he woke up in; he closed the door shut with a slam and screamed the glass in its frames rattle and the mirrors shook as glass and china object vibrated where they were placed. Sirius heard his screamed and opens the door just as he watched as objects, mirrors and windows burst "Harry!" Sirius shouted, the teen turned to look at him, there was blood running down his face from his eyes, the boy's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Sirius ran over to Harry and turned him onto his back and held him in his arms, he bit his wrist and held it over Harry's mouth.


End file.
